Hyuga Hinata Bijuu
by Kelster Lynn
Summary: It is the night of the festival in celebration toward the alliance of Kumo and Konoha. But shortly after, Hinata is kidnapped. During these obscene events, she becomes a Jinchurikki. How will everyone react? UPDATE: On hiatus because of file loss.DAMMIT!
1. The Festival

It was a new celebration in Konoha, and another festival was being held. Everyone was there. The remaining Uchiha, the Loud Bijuu, the Smart Forehead, the White Fang's son.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. A very odd team if there was one. They were all very good friends who all fought with each other pretty much 24/7. But, a good team nonetheless.

THAT was Team 7.

Other teams, 8, 10, and Gai (6).

Team Gai. The Cadet Genius, Hyuga Neji. The Green Beast, Rock Lee. The Weapons Master, TenTen. And, Konoha's Handsome Blue Beast, Might Gai. An even stranger team than Team Kakashi. Lee and Neji had their own special Taijutsu. Majoring in certain specific areas. TenTen was special in her ability to handle any kind of Weapon. The team was very special, and is very strong.

Team 10. The Bored Genius, the Blonde Kunoichi, the large Meat-Lover, and the Strong Smoker. This was Team Asuma. Each majoring in the famous InoShikaCho formation. Nara Shikamaru using the Shadow Bind Technique. Yamanaka Ino with her Mind Transfer Technique. And Akimichi Choji with his Human Meat Tank Jutsu. A very interesting team with their own strengths.

And Team 8. The Boy-Dog Duo. The Bug User. The Head Hyuga. And the Red-Eyed Female. Team Kurenai. The Survival Experts with areas of expertise. Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru as the Tracking Experts. Aburame Shino with his special bugs. And Hyuga Hinata with the Byakugan. All excellent ninja. And definetely geniuses in the making. All with proper guidance, and self-respecting rule of course.

* * *

All excellent teams. But this story takes place during the celebration. The celebration right after a hard long fought war between Konoha and the Land of Clouds. Until, finally, another treaty was used and reached to end the war. Like said, everybody was there. Including the Hyuga Clan. This time they had attended. Mostly for the Celebration, and if you asked anyone from the Head or Cadet Branch, they would have said so too. 

If you had asked Hiashi, he would have said the same thing. But, if he would have given you an honest answer, he would have said that he was making sure that he would be able to discern if the Land of Clouds were actually making a peace treaty, or if they were trying to do what they tried to do nine years ago.

If they were trying to take the secret of the Byakugan. That would mean that they would try to take another Head Hyuga again.

In other words, they would either take Hanabi or Hinata. Hiashi wasn't worried of Hanabi as much as Hinata. Hanabi might have been young, but she was strong with the Byakugan and was his favorite. He didn't want the Land of Clouds to succesfully take her. There would be no telling what might happen to her.

Hinata on the other hand, was deemed weak, worthless, and a failure to Hiashi. He only wanted to be protective, because she was the user of the Byakugan. No telling what might happen if they had that special Kekkai Genkai. He did not care what happened to Hinata.

Or at least, that would have been the case. Both Hanabi and Hinata were Hiashi's daughters. And whatever happened to either of them, was his responsibility. And he would feel terrible. But, nonetheless, he was still playing favorites. Hanabi in particular. But Hinata was starting to grow on him. Ever since she started leaving to practice with her comrades right after she prepared the tea and food for Hiashi and Neji during their training session.

So he was keeping a close eye on everything. Hanabi right beside him, and Hinata with her teammates. He expected her to be alright, even with the two very odd boys, who still made him feel a bit uneasy, but not in the least disrespectful of either two.

During the whole time that the parade went on, even after the shinobi ruler of the Land of Clouds was more than several meters away from them, he still kept his Byakugan on. Looking. Searching. Trying to find anything the teensiest bit suspicous. He found nothing. But, he still left it activated.

* * *

Kurenai was also looking out for anything. Hinata, since she did not remember anything, nor hear anything of what Neji said during the Chunin exams, (she passed out, remember?) was not trying to find anything, she was just trying to enjoy the parade and the festival.

Shino was just the slightest bit tensed, for he HAD heard what Neji said. Kiba was told after the Chunin exams. So, he was on the lookout as well. But, Shino's bugs and Akamaru didn't sense anything, so they relaxed just enough so that they would be able to enjoy the parade.

Tsunade had ordered several ANBU to keep an eye on anything. She had also heard about the kidnapping incident. But, she was actually fairly calm.

_They wouldn't dare try anything again would they?_ She thought to herself. So, she stayed relaxed and ate a dango.

Then she gagged, remembering that she didn't like sweets and drank some tea instead, for Shizune had taken away Tsunade's sake for the day, so she wouldn't have the risk of being drunk for any part of the festival.


	2. Meaningless

It had become late afternoon, and the fireworks show would be starting soon.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled wildly.

Naruto was in a Yukata. It was all orange with blue spirals and a blue waistband. His hair was matted down, so it looked the way it did when it was wet.

"Ugh! Naruto, you're so immature!" Sakura scolded.

Sakura was in a Pink Kimono with Pink and Orange Fish circles on it. She had replaced her Konoha Hite-Ate Forehead Band with the Red ribbon that Ino gave her.

Naruto sulked. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, flicked her short hair, and ran over to Sasuke flirting.

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't we walk around the festival together a bit?" She asked playfully.

"No thanks." Sasuke grunted.

Sasuke was in a Dark Blue Yukata, with merely the Uchiha sign on the back.

Sakura wasn't going to give up that easily. "Come on Sasuke-kun! It'll be fun!" She said tugging at his shirt.

Sasuke mumbled something, but let Sakura tug him along into the festival. Both disappearing in the humongous crowd.

Naruto stood at the tree where he had put down a mat for Team 7 to sit on.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a poof that scared Naruto so bad that he jumped.

Kakashi was just in his normal Jonin outfit with his book in his hands.

"Yo!" Kakashi said in a cool tone. "What are you planning to do tonight Naruto?"

"Well, I was going to go to the festival with Sakura-chan. But, she wanted to go with that loser Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, that's too bad isn't it." Kakashi said, flipping a page in his book.

"Hey, sensei, don't mock me!" Naruto yelled furiously. "I don't see _you_ having any plans tonight."

"Actually, the other Jonin and selected Chunin are having a little, 'get-together' with each other." Kakashi said, his eyes still on the page that he was reading.

"Then why aren't you there, sensei?" Naruto questioned annoyed.

"I was just going to make sure that you three had the mat settled down for the fireworks show, and were enjoying the festival. Since, it seems that you are, I won't have to worry. Goodbye Naruto."

Kakashi lifted his hand in the air, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto just stood their aimlessly, then decided that he should explore the festival and have a good time. Who knows, he might run into someone who would join him while he was walking around.

_I'll be back for the fireworks show. And __**I'll**__ be the one with Sakura-chan._ Naruto thought, then he broke into a wide grin, snickering.

Meanwhile, Team 9 was wandering around the festival as well. Ino in a Dark Yellow and Orange Dress. Choji in a very large green Yukata, with his Akimichi sign on the front. And Shikamaru in his Chunin vest, with his usual outfit. Asuma wasn't accompanying them, for he had already told them about the Adult Party and had already gone.

"What are we doing here?" Shikamaru said dopily.

"Shikamaru! This is a great festival! It's here to honor and celebrate the treaty and the end of the war!" Ino said energetically as usual.

"Yeah, well. This festival is probably gonna feel terrible to the people who actually enjoy it." Shikamaru replied.

"Hm? What do you mean by that, Shikamaru?" Choji replied munching on his potato chip bags.

"You know what I mean." Shikamaru said. "You heard Neji that day. The shinobi ruler of the land of clouds tried to kidnap Hinata. What if they try to do it again?"

"Oh, Shikamaru! You're crazy why would they try that again?" Ino said.

"Because, everyone would expect it. But, at the same time they wouldn't expect it."

"You know what Shikamaru. That actually makes a lot of sense." Choji said, still munching on his potato chips.


	3. Goldfish Catching Galore

Chapter 3

Team 8 was wandering around the festival. Kiba was dressed in a bright blue and purple yukata, with Akamaru on his head.

Shino was dressed in an interesting light blue yukata with a neck band that was apparently sown in as a part of the outfit. He also had his usual glasses, even though it was dark out.

And Hinata. Hinata was in a light purple Kimono, with the Hyuga crest on one of the arms. The crest was colored a golden yellow. Her kimono also had single red strings of cloth every so often. The waistband was a light blue color, as well as the cuffs and outlines. Everyone, was most likely staring at the Hyuga heir, Hinata, not noticing. Kiba and Shino, however, did notice, and it made them both feel a bit nervous, uncomfortable, and it made them want to protect Hinata's "innocence" even more than usual.

"What should we do first?" Kiba asked. "Kurenai-sensei is gone, so we can do anything that we want for now."

Akamaru's head turned toward a goldfish catching booth.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Oh?" Kiba replied, looking in the direction that Akamaru had barked in. "Ah! Goldfish Catching then? Why not?"

Kiba fastwalked toward the booth, Hinata and Shino both trailing him.

"Alright!" Kiba yelled as he had a small fish net in his hands. "Let's do this!"

Kiba put the net into the water and had a fish in the net.

"Yes!" Kiba exclaimed in his head.

Just then, the net broke, letting the goldfish swim away.

Kiba growled.

"It's okay Kiba-ku--" Hinata was about to say before Kiba cut her off.

"One more!" Kiba said to the man as he held out a 20 ryou bill.

Kiba getting another net tried again.

Again, getting the fish into his net. Then, it swimming away again.

"Again!" Kiba exclaimed holding out another 20 ryou bill.

Again, to no avail, trying to catch the fish.

Kiba sulked.

"It's okay Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, trying to assure her depressed teammate.

"You're really terrible at this Kiba." Shino said in his cool tone.

"Well, then why don't you give it a try?!" Kiba yelled at Shino.

"Why not?" Shino said, still in a cool tone.

"Stop acting so cool!" Kiba yelled.

"Uh, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..." Hinata was mumbling to her teammates.

"Alright Shino! How about a contest? First to get a fish wins!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Limit is 1000 ryou." Shino said.

"Alright, then!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata just watching from the sidelines, speechless.

Each, Shino and Kiba, holding out their arms holding a 20 ryou bill to the booth man.

**5 MINUTES PASS**

Both Shino and Kiba were sulking.

"It really is a good thing that the booth guy stopped us before we spent anymore money..." Kiba mumbled.

"Yeah..." Shino agreed.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba suddenly perked up. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Huh?" Hinata questioned, confused.

"Why don't you try the game?" Kiba asked her.

"Er, uh, no thanks." Hinata flustered.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea." Shino said. "Here, you can use my ryou."

"No, it really is ok." Hinata kept saying, knowing she was going to be forced into it anyways.

"Come on, Hinata." Kiba said smoothfully.

"How did I end up doing this?" Hinata thought to herself as she gave the man 20 ryou.

"Let's see how many times it takes Hinata to give up." Kiba said.

"Or catch a fish." Shino ended.

"Right..."Kiba said.

"Here you go." The man at the booth said to Hinata while handing her a small net.

Hinata stood watching the fish for a bit, then saw a medium-sized popeye goldfish.

"Now!" She thought to herself as she put the net into the water.

When the net was under the fish, she very carefully got the rims of the net above the water so the fish couldn't swim away, then, delicately, she lifted the net out of the water with the fish still in it.

Kiba and Shino stared out in shock, as Hinata had the fish put into a ziplock baggy.

"First try!" Kiba said in absolute amazement.

Hinata had the fish in her hands said to Kiba and Shino, "Would you like this? I'm don't mind, really."

"Ah, no, no, Hinata! You keep it! You caught it." Kiba said exasperated.

"Ano, otou-sama doesn't allow pets in the Hyuga compound." Hinata said.

While Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were talking about this, the boothman got an idea.

_This is the first time anyone's caught a fish before. _The man thought to himself.

"Hey girl..." He started.

Hinata turning back toward him, gave him a reply of a, "Hm?"

"Can you catch all the fish in here? I can give you a fishing frenzy for free."

"Hey, that's great!" Kiba said, "Hinata, you should totally go for it."

"But..." the man continued. "If you can't catch all the fish, then you have to pay 2000 ryou."

"What--?" Kiba said, anger pulsing out from him.

_Hinata is obviously not going to take that deal. _Shino thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto was just aimlessly walking around the festival. 'Til he had heard Kiba yelling something. Curious, he walked to where he thought Kiba's voice had come from, to see that Shino, Kiba, and Hinata was around a fish booth. Hinata, holding a bag in her hand.

It had a little fish in it.

_Hey, _Naruto thought to himself,_ Hinata must've caught a fish. I guess I can play a few games of goldfish catching before the fireworks._

So he ran over to where they were.

* * *

Hinata was just about to decline to the man at the booth, until she saw something with bright blonde hair at the corner of her eye. 

"Hey g---" Naruto started to say

"I'LL DO IT!" Hinata yelled.

"uys...?" Naruto finished, while Kiba and Shino had their mouths dropped down to the floor.

* * *

Hey! Sorry I havn't been posting any chapters lately. I had writers block.

AHEM. This chapter and the next one/two/few chapter(s) will be a little cheesy.

REMEMBER! I WILL in fact finish/continue this story no matter what.

So, keep checking back for updates.

Kelster Lynn OUT!


	4. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1:

Hi Everybody!

Are you all still with me?

Sorry for such the long wait!

It's been what, a year?

So, you wanna know what happened?

Why was I away for so long?

And did Hinata win her fishing contest?

Well, the answers to most of those are in his here, Author's Note!

(The last one is gonna be on the next page.)

Anyways, to answer your questions…

I wasn't updating cause I didn't have time.

I wasn't updating cause I wasn't sure what to write next.

And I wasn't writing cause my computer wouldn't let me!

Here, let me explain…

I wasn't writing for a long time cause I didn't know what to do next, then, when I did know what to write, I tried to open my Microsoft Word Processing Program.

Guess what?

THE STUPID THING KEPT SAYING, "ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!"

So, I couldn't have updated even if I wanted to! (At that point, though, I DID want to.)



So, here we are! Next chapter!

And finally something for all you loyal readers out there!

Oh yes, I might also take time off of the story to rewrite some of the chapters, and I'm also working on a Doujinshi for Naruto that I plan to sell. I'm also making three games, but for now, this story is my main priority (other than school), So, I'll try and update quickly with these chapters.

And yes, I know that this has been going pretty slowly now, but that's only because my mind likes to focus on the interesting stuff. So, after all this lame, boring, festival crap is over, IT'S ONTO THE STORYLINE!! YAY!!

So, here you go, Chapter 4.

Cheers. D


	5. The Plan

Chapter 4- The Plan

"Wow, Hinata! You were awesome!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

-FLASHBACK-

The fish-catching booth man stared in disbelief as every single one of his fish were getting caught, one-by-one.

"YEAH! GO HINATA!" Naruto yelled!

Kiba just kind of stood there, in shock and not moving.

Shino, well, Shino was just standing.

The FCB Man (FCB Fish-Catching Booth) knew that if he didn't do something quick he'd have to close up shop early. VERY EARLY.

So he did the only thing left to do.

As Hinata was about to catch the last fish in the tank, he shoved a Tanuki statue in her arms, closed up shop, took all of the fish, and ran away like a burglar who was about to get caught.

Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and everybody who had crowded around them were in complete shock.

Wouldn't you know it, he was a ninja too.

-END FLASHBACK-

"It's a shame that you weren't able to keep those fish." Kiba said.

"Well, it would've been a problem anyways. Father doesn't like pets." Hinata answered meekly.

"EVEN FISH!?" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! You could've just kept them in the pond in your yard!" Naruto also yelled.

"But they would've died!" Hinata answered exasperated.

Shino had stopped. He looked up to the sky.



"It is almost time for the fireworks. We must prepare ourselves for a comfortable place to sit." Shino said.

"Prepare?" Naruto asked in a strange tone.

"Kiba."

"Hm?" Kiba replied.

"Let us go." Shino said.

Kiba, instantly on to the plan that Shino was trying to put into action, replied "Alright." With a smirk, and said, "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

And away they went, with a very confused Naruto, and a very red Hinata.


	6. The Fireworks Show

Hi! It's me! Kelster Lynn!

I've noticed that a bunch of my chapters are WAAAAY shorter than I want them to be. That's why I'm going to rewrite a bunch of the previous chapters.

So, here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy, and hope that it's long enough.

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Fireworks Show**

After Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru sped off, Hinata and Naruto had walked around a bit. Looking at the sky, the lights, the festival, and each other. Just to talk of course. Hinata would only look Naruto straight in the eyes when they were talking to each other directly.

While they were walking down the streets, Hinata was thinking quietly to herself.

Kiba and Shino had obviously run away to make fun of Hinata later for being alone with Naruto. She was lucky that she hadn't fainted then and there!

But, at the same time, she was also very happy. (The blush on her face could prove that.)

She was enjoying her time, when suddenly, Naruto remembered, _Oh no! I promised myself that I would get to see the fireworks with Sakura-chan!_

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata smiling at him.

_But I can't just leave Hinata here. That would be mean!_ Naruto told himself.

Seeing Naruto flustered, Hinata asked him, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

_Gah!_ Naruto thought.

He looked at Hinata, and then made a decision.

"…Hey, Hinata…" Naruto said slowly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered back.

"Would you like to see the fireworks show with me?" Naruto said.

Hinata was taken aback. Not only had she been walking around with Naruto the whole time while she was at the festival, but now he wanted to watch the Fireworks with her!?

"Uh, uhm…" She started to mumble.

"Ah! It's okay, if you don't want to! I mean you still have your team, right?" Naruto said, even more flustered than he was before.

"No, I, uh, would like to join you for the fireworks show, Naruto-kun." She answered, blushing violently.

Naruto had a slight surprised sound to his voice. "Really?"

"Um, it would be an honor to…" she started.

Naruto waited for a reply. Kind of upset that he wouldn't be able to go with Sakura.

"…see the fireworks with the future Hokage." She finished.

Naruto suddenly perked up. Hinata calling him the future Hokage? Not bad.

"Ok, Hinata! He said. I had a mat set up for my team… but I don't think that they'll be coming around." Naruto said, remembering that Kakashi had gone to a party, and that Sakura was with _Sasuke_.

Hinata had a mind blank for a second or two. Being alone with Naruto? No teammates? No teasing? JUST NARUTO??

"Sounds nice." She replied calmly with a smile on her face.

Naruto gave a big wide grin. "Great!" he exclaimed.

Hinata smiled politely back at him, and together they walked back to the area where he had first set the mat up in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru had seen the whole scene from the tree they were sitting in.

Kiba started to snicker, while Shino smiled inwardly.

"I knew that it would work!" Kiba said.

"Yes, everything happened the way it should have." Shino replied.

"Hey, Shino! We have a few minutes till the fireworks actually start. Let's go do something other than spying on those two, what do you say?" Kiba asked.

"I agree. Let us pass the time." Shino answered.

They both jumped out of the tree and landed firmly on the ground.

"Hey, Shino…" Kiba said after landing on his feet.

"What is it, Kiba?" Shino asked after his landing.

"You up for some goldfish catching?" he smirked.

"NO."

* * *

Over to where Sasuke and Sakura were...

"SHANNARO!!" Sakura exclaimed rather loudly. "How's that Ino-pig?!"

"Shut up, Billboard Brow! My target was harder to get!" Ino retorted, also rather loudly.

"Liar! It's the same as mine!"

Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura had met up with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Thus, leading to the event that was happening now.

"Tch, how troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino growled fiercely at him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

Choji was happily munching on some dumplings that he had bought.

"Isn't it time for the fireworks show?" Choji said while eating.

"Hunh?!" Sakura and Ino said.

"He's right," Sasuke said. "The fireworks should start at any minute now."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Sakura we should head back to our spot."

"Oh, okay." Sakura said turning a slight shade of pink. On her face. Not her hair, cause, y'know, her hair is…ah, forget it…

Ino turning a bit red at the sign of jealousy, said, "Hey, Sasuke, _Sakura,_ why don't you two join us. To see the fireworks show all together?"

Sakura gave Ino a death glare.

"I don't care," Sasuke said. "Anything is fine by me."

"Well then you should stay and join_ US._" Ino said, tugging on one of Sasuke's sleeves.

"No, Ino-pig! He's coming with _me_!" Sakura said tugging Sasuke's other sleeve.

While Ino and Sakura were playing tug-of-war with Sasuke, Choji was already buying some cotton candy.

"Here" Choji said to Ino and Sakura. "Cotton candy."

They sorta stood there for a moment, unable to reply. Then they took the pink and blue pieces of white fluff that Choji was offering to them.

"Thanks, Choji." Sakura said.

"Yeah, thanks Cho." Ino said biting into her blue cotton.

Choji smiled politely at them and then said to Sasuke and Shikamaru, "Do you guys want any?"

They both replied, "I DON'T LIKE SWEETS."

* * *

So, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all decided to find a comfortable place to stand, as they watched the fireworks together.

Naruto and Hinata were standing on a bridge while the fireworks were going off. They hadn't quite made it to where the mat was, but the bridge was nicer anyways.

The fireworks were reflected in the calm river beneath the bridge, as well as in the sky. Giving off brilliant colors and powerful sounds as they cracked and soared through the air.

"I hope that you're having a good time, Hinata." Naruto said.

"I am." Hinata replied. "…Naruto, thank you."

"Hm? What for?"

"For being with me during the fireworks. I really appreciate it," she said while still looking at the sky.

Naruto turned his head to face Hinata. A slight blush crept up his face. Naruto liked being complimented by another person. Especially a girl.

He smiled and looked at the sky, "Don't mention it!" he said with a big grin on his face.

Naruto might not have been able to see the show with Sakura, but seeing it with Hinata? Well, let's just say that he doesn't regret it.

Meanwhile Kakashi was at the spot where Naruto had put the mat. "Where is everyone?" he pondered.

* * *

It was now after the fireworks, and all the shops were closed up. People were departing, and everything was quiet.

Except for the rustling in the trees.

"Have you set the trap?" a voice said, talking into a radio transmission.

"_We did, sir,"_ a voice said on the end of the line. _"This time the secret will be ours."_

"Let's hope so, this is our last chance for a long time," the voice replied.

"_Don't worry sir, this plan is foolproof. We won't fail."_

"If that's the case, then the secret to the Byakugan will finally be ours!"

* * *

How was that!? Good, huh? No? Aw, screw you.

I know that I haven't been mentioning Team 6 in the fanfic, except for that one paragraph, but I WILL put them in. Mainly Neji, But I will try and give them significant parts.

Due to a certain question from a certain reviewer, I have to answer this.

The Fireworks show doesn't have anything to do with Hinata becoming a Jinchurriki. Neither does the Tanuki statue. I just thought that it would be funny to add. You know, Substitution Jutsu? Ah, whatever.

I will try to upload a chapter every week. That's my minimum. (Unless a bunch of crap is going on in that week.) But, I sometimes might upload two or more a week. But don't get your hopes up. You can at least expect a chapter every week. And when I mean chapter, I don't mean Author's Note.

If an Author's note appears, a chapter is right behind it.

Alright that's all. BUH-BYE.


	7. Kidnapped!

Ugh, I'm sorry everyone. I was reeeeeeeeeeaally behind in schoolwork. And my power and internet also went out due to a storm. So, sorry!

Well, at least here's your chapter.

**Chapter 6- The Kidnapping**

It had been nearly a week since the festival, and residents of the Village of Lightning were leaving to go back to their home. The ninjas of both villages shook hands and spoke to each other in friendly commerce.

Naruto and all the others were all fine and dandy.

Everything was going fine and everything was in order.

Even Tsunade didn't expect anything wrong to happen.

She had met the ruler of the Land of Clouds and he had seemed trustworthy. One who would not break his word or bond.

The Hyuga's were relaxed. (as relaxed as those guys can be anyways…) And Hiashi was unsuspicious.

No one thought anything to happen.

No one.

That night….

Hinata was going home after training with her teammates in the forest. They had teased her about her and Naruto at the festival the other day.

Hinata was flustered and blushing a lot, but she couldn't get the thought of Naruto out of her head.

She was extremely happy.

Hinata was just about to get out of the forest, before she heard some rope tightening and some kunai's flying through the air.

She quickly dodged to one side, landing in the bushes. Concealing herself she cried out, "Who's there?"

"Hmph. And we desperately thought that would work…" a voice said from somewhere in front of her. "…oh well, guess we have to do this then…"

Immediately after he said that, Hinata was thrown up into the air by an unknown force. Then, she was tied down.



She fell hard on the ground, someone from behind her then grabbed her and held her head up to face the direction of the previous voice who had been talking to her.

"What, what do you want?" Hinata gasped.

"Where is the Hyuga house?" the voice asked which belonged to a male, leaning down to rest his arm on his knee.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered.

"The Hyuga house. Where is it?" he asked again.

"I-I don't know." Hinata stuttered. "who the Hyuga is…"

This landed her a hard hit to the head.

"Don't toy with me, you little brat!" he yelled, "Everyone in this village knows who the Hyuga clan is!"

He then held her by her hair. "Now where is the Hyuga house?"

Hinata not knowing what to do remained quiet.

"Hm, fine then you little brat, you asked for it." He said while raising his fist.

Hinata winced, expecting the pain.

But it didn't come.

"Huh?" the man said.

He brung Hinata's face closer to his.

"Open your eyes, kid." He said.

Hinata squeezed her eyes tight.

"Open them."

Hinata squeezed them even tighter.

"Open them damn it!" He yelled, grabbing her face and opening her eyelid.

Slowly, he saw a blank eye, with no pupil.

"What luck…" he said.

"Now we don't have to go through the trouble going there when we already have you!!" he exclaimed while smiling a wide toothy grin.

"Huh?"

"Okay, boys, let's go," the man said to some people around him.

"W-wait a second." Hinata stuttered.

"What now?" the man said while looking down towards Hinata's face.

"W-what do you want with me? Or any of the Hyuga?" Hinata questioned tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hm," the man smirked. "You brat, okay I'll tell you."

Hinata felt a sharp pain to the back of her head, someone had just hit her really hard. She was losing consciousness fast.

"We want…" Hinata tried to stay awake long enough to hear what he had to say.

"…the Byakugan," he smirked.

She then slipped into darkness.

* * *

Neji was just going home, back to the Hyuga house.

He had finished helping TenTen train using a new jutsu that she was developing.

He had made it into the courtyard of the Hyuga mansion, and was about to open the door, until he heard Hiashi's voice asking, "Where is Hinata?"

Neji opened the door, "Hiashi-sama, what is wrong?"

"Neji," Hiashi said while turning to face him. "Did you see Hinata anywhere on your way back?"

"No, sir," he replied. "Has she not come home, yet?"

"No. She hasn't."

Neji instantly had a flashback at the time of the Chunin exams where he and Naruto had fought.

He remembered when he told Naruto about the kidnapping of Hinata, and worry instantly crossed his mind.

"Hiashi-sama, have you informed the Hokage of this, yet?" Neji asked.

"No. I just thought that she was out." Hiashi replied.

"I will inform the Hokage right away," Neji said while rushing out.

Hiashi stood in the hallway, hoping that his fear had not been realized.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Neji said while slamming the door to her office open.

Tsunade was not there. Only Shizune and her pet pig, TonTon.

"Oh? Neji-kun," Shizune said.

"Shizune-sama, where is Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked while catching his breath.

"She isn't here at the moment, she went out of the office. Is something wrong?" She replied.

Gasping, Neji yelled, "Hinata is not here!"

"What?!" Shizune exclaimed. "Quickly! We must find Tsunade!"

"She could be anywhere Shizune-sama, we don't have time!"

"I think I know where she is," Shizune said as she winked.

Neji stood there confused.

"I'm so glad that you like the sake here, Idase-sama," Tsunade said while pouring the ruler of the Land of Clouds another glass of sake.

Tsunade was in a bar with the ruler of the Land of Clouds, Noegi Idase. He was a bit shorter than Tsunade and he was in a light blue Yukata. The man had a full head of hair that looked kind of like Kiba's, and he wore his headband around his left shoulder. He had a cross-shaped scar on his right temple and he had a burn mark down his right eye.

"It is wonderful here," he replied accepting the glass of sake. "I wish I could take this home with me!"

They both laughed. "I'll send you a case of my special sake in part of our alliance treaty," she smiled.

"Much obliged, Tsunade-sama," he replied.

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled.

_Great,_ Tsunade thought.

"What are you doing here!? Drinking, and.. with the ruler of the Land of Clouds no less!" Shizune yelled with Neji right behind her.

"It's the end of the festival, Shizune, I've just signed an alliance treaty and I'm fairly tired. I think I deserve a break," she said as she poured herself another glass.

"Hmph, I would normally egg you on about your drinking habits, but we have a situation! Hinata's missing!" Shizune exclaimed.

"What!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands on the table and glaring at Shizune with angry eyes.

"Contact every ninja in the village! Have everyone on alert! Find Hinata and get to the bottom of this!" She ordered at Shizune.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Shizune bowed and ran out of the bar. Neji following close behind.

"And you," Tsunade said as she turned her head to face Idase, "we need to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was being carried in a big brown sack by the four men who had captured her through the forest.

She had regained a little bit of consciousness and tried to see where she was with her Byakugan.

She could barely see anything.

The fact that it was night, also with the fact that she was more than half asleep, made it nearly impossible to see anything.

Suddenly, she felt her movement stop.

"Whew," a voice from outside sighed. "We're a good distance away from Konoha now."

"What should we do now?" another voice.

"We wait. Until we know that it's safe to go further."

"And how will we know?" a different voice.

"Someone near our base will give us the signal to go," the original voice replied. "Then, we can help the village."

"And how do we do that?" another different voice asked.

_Yeah,_ Hinata thought. _How will you do that?_

"Geez, you idiots, do I have to say and do everything?" the voice said.

"We're gonna take the girl,"

Hinata listened intently.

"and we're gonna rip the eyes right out of her head!" he exclaimed.

Hinata sat frozen.

"Then, we can study them that way. We're sure to know the secret of the Byakugan then! We can probably even make clones of the eyes! Then, we can give everyone the Byakugan in our village! That way, the Lightning will be the strongest shinobi village, ever!" he finished. Proud with his speech.

"Wow, boss. That's a great plan," one of the men said.

"But, what will we do with the girl?" another man asked.

"We can do anything we want to then," the original man smirked.

"Yeah!" All three of the other men exclaimed. "Hooray to the boss for an awesome plan!"

As the three men whooped, Hinata sat in the sack, petrified.

She was going to die.

She was going to die.

* * *

A/N: You know, I'm not sure what to call the Land of Lightning.

The people in Naruto call it the Land of Clouds and the Land of Lightning.

I'm not exactly sure what to call it.

Sigh, I don't really like this chapter all that much to tell you the truth.

I wanted the people to sound a LOT more threatening.

And the imagery sucked too.

Meh, oh well. I'll try to do better in newer chapters.

Ok, stay tuned for the next chapters, it's getting good.

Also, to those of you people who want to know the answer to the big question,

"When does Hinata become a Jinchurikki?"

Soon, everyone. Soon.

YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT AND WAIT!

I'M TRYING TO DEVELOP A GOOD STORY!

Oh, and if the characters seem a bit OOC. Tell me. I like to keep everyone to their usual personalities.

It makes a fic seem more authentic. : )


	8. Explanations

Yeah, Yeah, I know I'm late.

I had so much frakin schoolwork I couldn't even get on my computer!

And yes, that is my excuse.

To some of you who have the question about the Hyuga eyes thing, well…

I'm working that out on how they take the eyes out.

And since I forgot to put this on every other chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

There, ya happy now?

* * *

**Chapter 7- Explanations**

"What the hell is going on here!?" Tsunade screamed at Idase.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Idase hollered back.

Tsunade had taken Idase to her office at the Hokage tower. She was now personally interrogating him on the whereabouts of Hinata Hyuga.

"Don't play dumb with me, Idase. I KNOW that you're behind it!"

"I don't know what YOU think you're doing, but I have nothing to do with what is happening now." Idase growled. "Come to think of it, what the hell am I being accused for anyways?"

"The kidnapping of Hyuga Hinata!" Tsunade yelled back at Idase standing up out of her chair.

"What!? What in all of the Great Lands, makes you think that I'M the culprit to this crime?"

"This same ordeal happened ten years ago,"

"After we had signed a treaty with Kumogakure, there was a festival in celebration of this," Tsunade started.

"That same night, the ruler of the Land of Clouds tried to kidnap a member of the Hyuga clan…"

Idase held his breath.

"…and failed."

Idase let out a sigh of relief.

"Hyuga Hiashi immediately killed the culprit and the Land of Clouds started putting unjust accusations on us. They started to request his body as an agreement to keep the treaty strong. They obviously just wanted the Byakugan to learn it's secrets," Tsunade paused.

"Instead, we gave them Hyuga Hiashi's brother, Hyuga Hizashi, to replace Hiashi. Hyuga Hizashi was a part of the Cadet branch and had a curse mark upon his forehead. This curse mark would destroy the Byakugan after the host died. This way, the treaty between Konoha and Kumo was still active and that the Byakugan was still in our hands," she continued.

"It just so happens that the Hyuga that was captured last time, was Hyuga Hinata," Tsunade finished.

"But, that means that the original culprits had failed, right?" Idase asked. "Why would they try to do this again if they didn't know about the curse mark in the first place."

"That's the main question isn't it?" Tsunade leered.

Idase paused before answering again. "I don't know who would try this again, or why anyone would in the first place, but all I can say is…" Idase stood up and looked Tsunade straight in the eye, "…that I have nothing to do with this."

They both just stood there, then Tsunade said, "I believe you."

Idase backed away and Tsunade continued, "But, I was hoping that you wouldn't have said that."

"Now we have no other leads to who might be behind this," Tsunade continued.

They both stood quietly in the Hokage's office.

"Actually, we may have a few leads," Idase said.

Tsunade turned to face him. "And what do you mean by that?"

"There are probably many people in Kumo that want the secret to the Hyuga eyes and are in a group of some sort," Idase replied.

"What makes you think this so clearly?"

"Before, when we all left to Konoha, I heard some men by a store talking about something that they wanted in Konoha."

"That could be anything, Idase-san."

"Let me finish," Idase continued. "They also mentioned something about being able to finally succeed. Apparently they wanted this thing badly."

"Then why didn't you question those men?" Tsunade turned to ask.

"I didn't think it was of any importance. I knew nothing of the story of the Hyuga's back then." Idase replied.

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I also thought that it would've been appropriate to bring the bingo books of my village," he said while taking a book out of his back pouch. "It lists from the most wanted to the common people in Kumo."

Idase flipped a few pages till he stopped abruptly.

"These two," he said while pointing to two faces. The names beside the pictures said, Hyuro Ramagi and Tensi Sukabasha.

Hyuro Ramagi looked like a big, strong guy. He had a scruffed up face with bandages on top of his head. This was either used to hide any scars that he had, or to hide the fact that he might've been bald.

And Tensi Sukabasha was a middle-aged looking man with a skinny figure. His cheekbones showed and his ears stuck out. He had a hair that looked like it had been streaked back.

"These are two of the men that I saw talking."

Tsunade watched as Idase flipped to another page. Again, pointing to a face that read, Uryo Janki.

The man had a strong face. His eyes were small and it looked like his face had been punched in.

Idase flipped to several other faces pointing to each one while saying their names and preferences, he flipped to one last face that read Ayaninaguya Tatsui. The man was middle-aged and had a full head of hair. He had a 9 o' clock shave and he had a long scar running from the top of his right eye down over the bridge of his nose to his left cheekbone.

Idase finally closed the book and gave out a long sigh. "Those are who I saw. There may be more of them, though."

Tsunade sat pondering all the faces she just saw. _That many, and there still could be more?_ she thought to herself.

Tsunade looked at Idase and said, "Thank-you Idase-san. Your information has helped me extremely."

She then pointed to the door. "I'm sorry of accusing you so unfairly. You can now leave and go back to your country if you wish." Idase turned to the door.

"On the contrary, Tsunade-sama," he turned to face her. "I think that it is completely just that you accuse me."

Tsunade put on a look of surprise as Idase continued.

"The last time that a Hyuga was kidnapped was when you had signed a treaty with the Land of Lightning, right? It makes sense that you immediately accuse me of being the culprit when the last culprit was the ruler. I believe that my help in this ordeal is needed."

"And plus," Idase said while cracking a grin. "I think that this helps our alliance grow stronger."

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: I love Idase. :3

He's so awesome.

The names given to the people who are in cahoots with the kidnapping of Hinata, I made those up on the spot. So don't try to find a hidden meaning. That's just weird.

So, to know who's who.

Idase New ruler of the Land of Lightning

Ayaninaguya Tensi - The one in charge of Hinata's kidnapping. (In the story, we're just gonna call him, Aya or Tensi. Probably…)

Uryo Janki - The guy carrying Hinata in the sack right now.

Hyuro Ramagi - A guy in the kidnapping team.

Tensi Sukabasha - A guy in the kidnapping team.

Oh yeah, and when Hinata becomes a Bijuu will be in the next...

uh...maybe 4 chapters from now.

Either 3, 4, or 5 chapters from this point.


	9. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

Yargh! Is everyone paying attention still?!?!

Ugh, sorry for the really late updates.

I'll try to make this quick.

Okay, the reason(s) I wasn't updating:

I had a lot of schoolwork that I had to catch up on.

I wasn't entirely sure how to go around the story.

I wanted to make up the weeks that I missed.

I was working on my Naruto Doujinshi.

So, here are the next chapters. Hope you enjoy.

**UPDATE:**

Actually, I would like to say a few more things.

Right now it is 12:35 in the morning on a Thursday.

Before the next chapters are posted up, I would like a vote.

Would you like to see the chapters that I already have written?

Would you like to wait until I've got the 8 chapters that I was supposed to do before until I update?

This is something that I need to know, cause right now I've only got about 2 chapters done.

I know! I'm sorry! School isn't going to well, and my laptop keeps getting taken away from me.

I've also been working on a Kung Fu Panda thing, but I'm not entirely sure how to write it.

Um, I'm going to try and be more descriptive about things in the upcoming chapters.

And the Genre is going to be changed from, Friendship/Adventure, to Suspense/Adventure.

Oh yeah, and as a final note,

I've been working on a Naruto Doujinshi. It has nothing to do with this fanfiction. It is a completely different story. I'll give more details about it later.

Since I'm planning to sell it, I've been putting a lot of work and effort into it.

I'm a WAY better artist than I am a writer. Trust me.

AGH! And I hate this stupid Fanfiction Update!

I can't find where to put my stories or anything anymore!


	10. Rescue Squad, on our Way!

A breakdown of the Kumo ninjas…

Ayaninaguya Tensi = The one in charge of Hinata's kidnapping. (In the story, we're just gonna call him, Aya or Tensi. Probably…)

Uryo Janki = The guy carrying Hinata in the sack right now.

Hyuro Ramagi = A guy in the kidnapping team.

Tensi Sukabasha = A guy in the kidnapping team.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (I don't have time for this…)

* * *

**Chapter 8- Rescue Squad, on our Way!**

After Idase decided to help Tsunade and the Hidden Leaf however he could, Tsunade immediately sent out searching for a Rescue Squad.

"Hey! What do you mean Hinata's been kidnapped!?" both Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"That is correct," Tsunade replied dryly.

Tsunade had asked for Naruto and the rest of the Rookie 9, along with Team Gai, to go on the Rescue Mission. At the moment, they were all in Tsunade's office. She was giving them a breakdown of what was happening, and what they needed to do. (Of course, Neji already knew what was happening.)

"Tsunade-sama, when did this happen?" Sakura asked.

"It happened last night, when the residents of the Land of Lightning were leaving Konoha," Tsunade replied.

"Just…last night?" TenTen thought aloud.

"Yes. We believe that a group of Kumo nin grabbed and kidnapped her when she was going home," Tsunade grabbed some papers and flung them on her desk.

"These are some of the nin we think to have been in cahoots with the kidnapping."

Everyone looked at the pictures.

"Urk!" Shikamaru grunted.

"Hm? What Shikamaru? What's wrong?" Ino asked, noticing his facial expression.

"This guy…" he said while shaking the paper with Aya on it. "I saw him at the festival."

"What!?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Yeah, on a day of the festival…" Shikamaru started.

_-Flashback-_

"Tch, how troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino growled fiercely at him.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru was with Ino, Choji, Sakura and Sasuke when they had met up at the Festival. Right about when Sakura and Ino were fighting about some game.

He had been looking at the scenery around him. Sasuke, as well as Shikamaru, both had bored expressions on their faces as Ino and Sakura kept yelling at each other.

Shikamaru started letting his eyes wander around the scenery all around him. His eyes caught something that gave his mind a slight tug of both curiosity and focus.

He saw a man with a long scar on his face. One that led from his right temple going diagonally on his face till it reached his cheekbone.

The man was saying something to someone else, but the festival noise was too loud for Shikamaru to hear anything.

But, he did read a word from the man's lips. It came out as _"trap"_.

Shikamaru was snapped out of his unwilling concentration with Choji asking him a question if he wanted any cotton candy.

"I DON'T LIKE SWEETS." He had replied.

_-End Flashback-_

Everyone stood in the room, save for Tsunade who was still sitting at her desk.

An uneasy quietness swirled in the empty spaces, leaving a heavy atmosphere.

"I can't believe it…" Kiba mumbled.

"Why didn't you do anything!?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, idiot! It's not like I knew that anything like this was gonna happen. You can't blame me for not telling anybody about this," Shikamaru replied sternly.

Naruto stood shaking his fists.

Hinata, the girl that had walked with him during the entire festival. The girl who didn't abandon him to leave for someone else. (A/N: I'm talking about what Sakura did.) The girl who told him that he was gonna be Hokage. And the girl who almost won the Fishing game. (A/N: Lawls~)

This wasn't a mission anymore. It was personal business.

"We shouldn't be just standing around here, then!" Kiba yelled. His sudden outburst startled everyone.

"If Hinata was kidnapped last night, then we should be going after her! We shouldn't stay here and talk about it!"

Kiba stood for a moment shaking his fists that were down his side, then he rushed out the door. He didn't know where he was going—scratch that… He knew EXACTLY where he was going. He was going to Hinata, and he was going to bring her back.

Everyone stood in the room, then Naruto gave an outburst that was louder than Kiba's.

"Kiba's right!" He yelled. "We can't stay here, we've got to get to Hinata before whatever it is they plan to do, doesn't happen!"

Then, he too, ran out the door of the Hokage's tower. Chasing after Kiba. They were going to complete this mission.

The Hokage's office was quiet. Everyone had turned to the door to watch Kiba and Naruto as they left.

Shino was the first to break the silence.

"I agree with both Kiba and Naruto. Why waste our time standing around talking about what we should do to find Hinata. We should just go to where she is, and take her back ourselves. Talking about the situation could give the chance, that what they have planned, has already happened."

"I am well aware of that Shino," Tsunade answered.

"Then why are we just standing around?" Sakura asked.

"There IS an important detail that you all should know about."

Everyone listened intently.

"The ruler of the Land of Clouds has provided me with important information," she started.

Tsunade said as she pulled out a map of Kumo from her desk.

"After talking about the situation, we know that the ones who kidnapped Hinata were not just one group. There apparently seems to be a large number of people who were in this scheme, as I've heard from Idase."

She then pointed to a spot on the map.

"After gathering a lot of the facts, Idase and I have concluded that there is a base somewhere around this area for this group of people."

Everyone stared to the point on the map.

"I knew that Kiba and Naruto would not stay to hear what was going on and what to do. But, since Kiba had Akamaru, I knew that wouldn't be a great deal of a problem. But I am assigning all of you to missions."

The room was filled with anxious and quizzical stares.

"The first mission is to obviously go and find this ninja base and rescue Hinata. The second mission is very important," Tsunade said with a serious look.

"If Kiba and Naruto get to the base before you do, they may destroy the entire base," she continued. "They both will probably not like what they may see there, and they could go on a killing spree. If they do, we won't know the plans of these ninjas. And if that base is destroyed, we may never know if this is the work of Orochimaru or if they may be worse," She ended with a menacing glare.

"Your second mission, therefore, is, to get there before Naruto and Kiba do! It is vital that you do!" She yelled loudly.

"Dismissed!" She loudly finished.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied.

Then, they vanished in a few speed lines.

* * *

Several minutes before Tsunade finished her briefing, Kiba was just walking by his house.

Akamaru was waiting by the door.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba commanded.

"Arf!" Akamaru replied, knowing that something very serious was about to go down.

Kiba was just about to pass the village gates, when he heard an all-too familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey! Kiba! Wait up!"

Kiba turned around to see a blond headed ninja running towards him.

When Naruto arrived to where Kiba was, Kiba asked, "What do you want, Naruto?"

Panting, Naruto brung his head up, so his surprisingly serious eyes met Kiba's.

Then he said, "I'm coming with you to help find Hinata."

"Oh? You don't want to stay and hear what Hokage-sama has to say?" Kiba said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Talking isn't important! We just need to find Hinata and rescue her before something bad happens!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"My point exactly," Kiba replied turning his head back to the direction that followed to the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"Let's go," he said silently, then he and Naruto disappeared with only a few speed lines to say that they were there before.

* * *

A/N: And you all thought that I had forgotten about Akamaru didn't you???

The next part was actually supposed to be a part of Chapter 9. But I decided against it closely considering the title's of each chapter.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were all rushing through the trees on a direct course toward the Land of Lightning.

"Akamaru! Have you caught Hinata's scent yet?" Kiba yelled to his dog.

"Hrnnnn…." Akamaru gave his reply as he shook his head.

"Damn! We don't have much time left!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. "Hey, Kiba!" Naruto said as he shouted his words to Kiba who was in front of him. "Maybe you should've gotten something that Hinata kept around her more often!"

Kiba clenched the handkerchief that Hinata had accidentally left when she had packed a box lunch for her team. "Hey, this was the only thing that I had that was hers!"

"You could've gotten something from Neji! Or her dad!" Naruto retorted back.

"I left immediately after getting Akamaru! And plus, you don't have a right to speak anyways! You left immediately, too!"

Naruto remained silent for a bit, then spoke up again. "That doesn't matter. All that DOES matter right now is getting to Hinata before it's too late."

"Exactly."

"ARF!" Akamaru suddenly barked surprising Naruto.

"You caught her scent, Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru yipped, telling Kiba that they were on the right track.

"Hey, Naruto! Akamaru caught Hinata's scent!"

"Then let's go!" Naruto said as he sped up.

"Wait, Naruto! You don't know the way!"

Both ninjas, along with the ninja dog, sped up. Eager to make their way into the Land of Lightning.

The place where Hinata was being held.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Konoha rescue squad were making their way towards the Land of Lightning using the map that Tsunade had given them.

"Neji! How far are we?" Shikamaru asked while running through the trees.

"Still a while away," Neji replied staring at the forest with his Byakugan activated.

"How far are we from Naruto and Kiba?" Shino said aloud in a monotone voice.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"They're about 10 miles ahead of us," he answered. Some of the rescue squad replied with shocked expressions on their faces. "They're moving at an incredible rate."

"10 miles!? That's so fast! They're going to waste all their energy getting there!" Sakura replied.

"On the contrary, they have the right idea," Shino said out-of-the-blue, surprising everyone.

"Hinata is in danger. They're trying to get there before something terrible happens. We should be rushing too."

"That kind of rash attitude could lead us into a trap, Shino," Sasuke said. "We have no idea what the enemy has planned."

"Exactly why we should be hurrying to reach Hinata," Shino replied sternly.

"What's with you Shino?" Choji asked. "You're usually so calm and collective. What's with the hasty emotions?"

"My comrade is in danger. It's only natural that I worry for her," Shino retorted.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then TenTen noticed that Neji had moved slightly ahead of the group. He was gradually picking up his pace.

"Neji?" TenTen whispered.

Neji (whom had not heard TenTen) then said, "Shino is right."

Everyone perked up. Interested in what the Hyuga Genius had to say.

"Hinata is a citizen of Konoha. And our comrade. We should be not be going at a mediocre pace to satisfy our own needs if we are not the ones in danger."

"But if we move too quickly, then we might run into a trap," Sakura answered insistently.

"Then we'll just have to avoid running into those traps won't we?" Shikamaru said.

"Neji, stay at the front. Keep your Byakugan activated to detect any traps that we may come up on. Sasuke, stay at the front. If an enemy comes, you two will be able to deal with them swiftly. Shino, stay at the back. Your bugs will be able to sense if an enemy is coming up from behind and will be able to provide us a cover if they decide to attack. Ino stay in front of me, your Mind-Transfer Technique will be able to take ahold of the enemy. We may be able to get additional information on where Hinata is. TenTen should stay in the middle, if we need to, you can attack with your weapon assault jutsu. Since you'd be in the middle, you'd be able to provide us cover in every direction. I'll stay behind TenTen, so that if we get separated if she does her assault, I'll still be able to command this side, whereas Neji can take control in the front. And Choji, stay to my right. We'll need your strength on this side."

"Uhm…What about me, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Your medical ninjutsu training with the fifth will come in handy to both sides. Stay in the middle by TenTen. That way if we get separated you can tell which side is having the most trouble sustaining the most injuries, you can quickly run to that side aiding them."

_Incredible,_ Neji thought. _He was able to devise this perfect formation in absolutely no time at all._

Everyone moved around to their specific positions instead of just being spread out all over the place.

As this was happening, Neji looked back at Shikamaru. _He is a genius._

As the Konoha Rescue Squad ran through the trees, both the "three dogs" and the rest of the Rookie 9 + Team Gai, things were unfolding. Events were happening. And Pieces were being put into place. As a great force was watching over. A plan being unfolded. And an inevitable fate that was being put into play.

* * *

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVAR. Whoo! 2,500 words!

Also, concerning Sasuke, this whole event has taken place after Gaara was defeated. But it's before when Sasuke meets Itachi, or something.

Stupid Konoha Rescue Squad. I have to be put through all this crap of Shikamaru explaining things. WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE?????!!!!

*sigh* anyways….

EDIT: Whoops! Forgot Lee! Oh well, he's in the hospital or something…


	11. Explanations to a Forbidden Secret

**Chapter 9- Explanations to a Forbidden Secret**

Meanwhile, outside the Village Hidden in the Clouds, two men were standing out on patrol. Standing in the treetops with their backs against the edges of the trunks.

One had water in his hands ready to take a drink for he had been standing out there for half the day and it was becoming distinguishingly hot.

"Hey, how long has it been since they brought the Hyuga here?" One of the guards asked.

"About three hours," the other guard replied starting to drink from his water bottle.

The first guard turned his head towards the direction of Konoha. "You think they've noticed yet?"

"What kind of a question is that?" the other guard had finished taking his drink. "That's Konoha. Of course they've noticed."

"Hmm… Well, I guess what I meant to say was, where do you think they're 'rescue squad' is?"

Going back to drinking his water, the guard said, "That depends… Usually they're pretty quick in situations like these. But I heard that the Hokage recently died. Who knows where their squad is."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways… when will the process start?"

"We need two more hours, 'till everything's ready. At least, that's what I've been told. They may have already done it."

"Don't you think that we would've heard something?"

"With _those_ walls? I highly doubt it," pausing, the guard then said, "but then again, that process may make her scream louder than those walls can hold in."

The other guard who had first asked the questions then lowered his head and said, "Yeah…"

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were running through the trees with ease. Dodging every stray branch that crossed their paths.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said. "How far are we from Hinata?"

"I can't pinpoint exactly, but timewise we're about two hours away," Kiba replied.

"Two hours!? That's so far! Can't we go any faster?" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot. We've already used up so much chakra as it is. We use anymore and we won't have enough to use against the enemy!" Kiba yelled back.

Naruto stopped talking and shifted his head to watch where he was going instead of Kiba.

"I know that, but we may be too late by then…" Naruto mumbled.

Kiba, who heard this, answered back to Naruto, "We'll make it. Hinata is in trouble. No matter what, we'll save her."

Naruto stared at Kiba, taking his words to heart, then facing his head forward again.

"Right."

* * *

Back in Konoha, Tsunade and Idase were discussing things to each other, while at a restaurant, over the topic of the situation that was already unfolding.

"I think that there may be more to this whole plot than just the young kunoichi," Idase told Tsunade while he poured some tea into a small cup.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade inquired while also filling a cup with tea.

"In Kumo, I read some interesting pieces of information during my short stay at the Kage Tower. It involved an old excerpt from 10 years ago with the Kage at that time."

"The time when Hinata was kidnapped? Impressive. What did it say?"

"Unfortunately, there were a lot of holes and blacked out pieces of information. But there is a true and sudden reason as to why the Kage of so long ago needed the Byakugan."

Tsunade listened intently as Idase continued his explanation.

"Other than what I, and you, might have thought. They weren't trying to just take the Byakugan to study and clone it, there was a higher reason. A more powerful notion as to why they desperately wanted a Main Hyuga Branch Member."

"And what was this reason?" Tsunade asked inquisitively, keeping her head low so that no one, but Idase could hear her speak.

"Well, as I said before there were a lot of holes. But, I was able to make out two words."

"What did it say?" Tsunade asked as she leaned closer to Idase.

After a short silence Idase replied, "Tailed Beast."

* * *

A/N: Kinda short, but y'know…

Next Chapter--!!!

Not telling. :P

* * *

A/N: Dammit, screw waiting until I finish 8 chapters...

It's hard doing that while keeping up my school grades too. So here are the other two chapters that I wrote...

Well, did you like them????


	12. Secret Base Uncovered!

Geez, my chapter titles are starting to sound like the anime titles.

**A/N—8/17/09:** Ohohohohohohoho. =) You all probably want to shoot me now, don't you?

Actually, for once, I DO in fact, have a reason this time.

When I was in the middle of writing this chapter. I was tired so I took a break. The next day my sister tried to play _Fiesta_ (Online MMORPG) and clicked on, "Open with: Internet Explorer".

I don't know how, but this made ALL, and I mean, ALL programs "open with" Internet Explorer.

Nothing worked. AT ALL. And this **includes **Internet Explorer. (WTF!?)

Anyways, I've made this super-long chapter for all of you.

After this, it'll be moving along quite nicely with the title.

Oh yeah, and I'm leaving all of my original notes in here. It's too much of a hassle to change anything.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Secret Base Uncovered! Hinata are you here?**

***IT HAS BEEN TWO HOURS AND TWENTY-THREE MINUTES SINCE THE LAST WORD WAS SPOKEN***

**But let us go back, two hours and twenty-two minutes to the point where the new ruler of the land of Clouds uttered the words, "**_**tailed beast**_**".**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Tsunade exclaimed after hearing the words of a Jinchurikki. "Why did you keep this information to yourself for so long?!"

"I didn't think much of it," Idase replied. "I just thought that it was some crazy cult trying to create some stronger entity. We've had these types of things in the past."

Tsunade was about to say something, but the next thing that Idase said blew her mind to bits.

"And plus," Idase continued. "There's no such thing as a tailed beast."

After he said that, Tsunade sat at the table with an expression of pure flabbergastedness, as Idase sat drinking his cup.

Tsunade said nothing for a long time. She was secretly thinking,

_Does he not know about the attack on Konoha twelve years ago?_

"Idase…" Tsunade spoke, getting his attention back towards her instead of his tea.

Tsunade then gave him a menacing glare. "How old are you?"

"Huh? Uhm… 19 years old…" He said while still drinking his tea.

"And, where have you lived during your life?" Tsunade continued.

"When I was really young, I lived somewhere in The Tea Country. Then, when I turned six, my mother took me across borders into the Honey Country," Idase paused to pour his tea into his cup. "Then, she disappeared one day when I was eight, and never came back. I just started travelling and roaming the countries until I finally settled down in the Land of Lightning when I was ten."

Idase started to drink again.

"I eventually came across Kumogakure and started living there. Since I had to steal things when I was roaming, I was pretty good at moving around and not being noticed. I knew all of the inner workings, business, government, and people by the time I turned seventeen."

He started to twirl his hair around his finger. He was obviously getting bored with telling the Hokage about his past life.

"Last year, our inner workings decided to choose a new Kage, because the one that we had now, was getting pretty old. They held a type of written test, and then a battle royale for the ones who had passed. Apparently, I was appointed the Kage. I don't even remember how I did it either. It seems so long ago."

After that, Idase paused for a long time. He was probably expecting Tsunade to say or ask something. When nothing came out of her mouth, he continued to speak.

"I didn't know until a few weeks ago about the secret war that was happening right under my nose. That's why it took so long for an alliance to be signed," he paused. "Sorry about that!" Then he gave a type of grin that Naruto usually gave everyone.

Tsunade finally thought that this was a good time to speak.

"I thought you knew about all the inner workings?" It was stated, more than it was a question.

"That was when I was sneaking around. When you're in a bigger room, you tend to lose track of things," Idase spoke in return.

"Uh…" Idase faltered. "Why did you want to know my age and where I lived before?" he asked.

Tsunade then looked up from drinking her cup. She stared at him directly in the eye, then said, "Because, Idase-sama," she set her cup down. "Tailed Beasts exist."

Idase's face was one of defence.

"What!? There' s no way?!" He argued, though he sounded unsure of himself.

"Have you seen a really loud and annoying blonde boy walking around, lately?" Tsunade asked him squarely.

"Huh? You mean the kid with the whiskers?" Idase regained his composure. "Yeah, I've seen him. Why do you ask?"

Tsunade looked around to make sure no one would be able to hear the rulers speak.

"That boy has the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit sealed inside of him."

Idase's face changed rapidly from one of protection, to one of complete and utter astonishment.

"What? That kid? No way!" He stuttered.

"Twelve years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon attacked Konoha. To save this village, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Demon into a new-born child, who's umbilical cord had been freshly cut." Tsunade informed.

"Ugh, don't say those things when we're in a restaurant. It makes one lose their appetite," Idase complained.

"Too bad," Tsunade retorted.

"Anyways, I asked you those questions, because I wanted to know why you didn't believe in Tailed-Beasts. If you were nowhere near this area, it makes sense. If you had been near here, then I probably would've taken you in for some more questioning."

"Pft. All my work, and you still suspect me?" Idase asked crossly.

"I suspect everyone who went to the festival, everyone who was associated with Hinata or any of the Hyuga's during that time period, and everyone who came into Konoha during the celebration."

It was quiet for a moment, then one of the two spoke.

"Thank-you for your honesty," Idase replied whole-heartedly. He lifted his cup. "I think I'm beginning to understand the outer workings of my village now."

"Hmph. I see."

Tsunade also lifted her cup and finished all the tea that was inside of it.

She then put her hand into her robe and then pulled out a bottle of sake.

"You know that you're not allowed to bring your own alcohol into public restaurants, right?" Idase asked as he finished his own cup.

"I'm the Hokage. I do what I want," she replied, pouring some sake into Idase's and her own cup.

"Now," she said hiding the sake again. "I'd like to ask some more questions."

"Fire away, ma'am," he said while bringing his cup to his face.

* * *

A/N: Again, this next part was originally supposed to be a part of chapter 11. But, considering chapter titles and the fact that people are getting impatient with me, made me decide to combine chapter 11 with chapter 10. So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Arf!" Akamaru howled.

"Kiba! How far away are we from Hinata?" Naruto yelled.

Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru had been on Hinata's trail for almost 2 hours. Every second made them anxious and even more worried that they hadn't reached where Hinata was located.

"Hey! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted to his canine companion.

Akamaru sniffed the air and gave a resounding "bark!" to alert Kiba of his answer.

Kiba perked up, then he turned his head to face Naruto who was in the back of him.

"We're really close! Maybe 10 minutes away!"

"Yes! We're almost there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait for us, Hinata…" Kiba mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? Kiba did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"What? Oh, uh, no, nothing…"

* * *

"How far are we, Neji?" Shikamaru asked as he led the squad of eight genin.

"Time-wise, about 15 or 20 minutes away."

"Shit! We might be cutting this too close…"

"It can't be helped, Shikamaru," Ino said. "Besides, Naruto and Kiba are way up ahead of us."

"Yeah, that's right!" Sakura agreed, "We shouldn't need to worry!"

"Naruto is irrational, and Kiba won't be able to think clearly if something goes wrong," Shino said. "Neither of them will be able to keep control of their actions.

"But, why would either of them go out of control?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Remember what I said before?" Neji said, joining in on the conversation.

"Hinata-sama was kidnapped 9 years ago. These are the same people who kidnapped her before," Neji continued. "These people kidnapped her because they wanted the secret to the Byakugan. Since they've decided to try this again, they really want the Byakugan…"

No one liked where this was going.

"They'll do whatever it takes to get it. Even if that means murdering her," Neji concluded.

An uneasy silence followed.

_He said murdered instead of killed…_ TenTen thought, stating in her mind.

TenTen looked over towards Neji and stared at the back of his head.

_This must be very hard on him. He probably wanted to go with Kiba and Naruto._ TenTen continued to think. _Neji…_

"Huh?" Neji said aloud.

"What? Did you find something Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"I see something, I think that it's the base…"

Neji's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE…"

"What? What is it Neji?" Ino asked rather loudly, with concern in her voice.

"We need to hurry!" Neji shouted, picking up his pace.

"What did you see?" Shikamaru shouted to Neji, for he was going pretty far ahead of the group.

Neji stayed silent.

"Neji! What did you see?!" Shikamaru asked again, but louder.

"I saw…" Neji paused. "Where Hinata-sama was…"

Gasps and Uneasiness were felt and heard throughout the group.

"I can't explain much, but, all I know is that whatever they're about to do to Hinata-sama, they're going to do it soon…"

The group stayed in stunned silence.

"Everyone," Shikamaru started, catching the group's attention "pick up your pace."

* * *

Just then, Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru were only 30 seconds away from the door of the hideout.

"Urgh!" Kiba grunted.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"I smell something extremely foul…" Kiba answered while holding his arm up to his nose.

Akamaru also seemed to be affected by the smell.

*whimper…* Akamaru cried.

"Akamaru smells it too. What is it Kiba?" Naruto questioned.

"It…smells…like…"

"like…?"

"A mixture. Of person."

" 'Of person'?" Naruto asked, a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Yeah… It's REALLY strong, and foul…" Kiba explained in a forced voice. "UGH!"

"Kiba! How far are we!?" Naruto yelled.

Kiba paused before answering. "We're…here."

As they finally broke free from the endless trees, a building came into view.

The sunlight shining on it gave it a paisley yellow-ish color. The roof was slanted, and it seemed that the rest of the building was under the earth.

There were also two guards where a metal door was.

Both of them adorned the Kumo headband.

Both of the young Konoha Warriors and the animal partner, came out of the treetops and out of sight faster than the eye could blink.

One of the guards looked up. "Did you hear something?"

"No." the other guard replied. "The heat must be getting to—"

"Huh? 'to'…?" the original ninja replied, turning to face the other guard.

But his partner wasn't there.

"Hey!" He yelled out, pulling out a kunai. "This isn't funny!"

"You're right." A voice said from behind him.

"It's not." Another.

The two genin took out the guard just as they had to the one before, and he was out like a light.

"Let's go," Kiba said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

As Kiba put his hand on the door, he felt a small vibration. Ignoring it, he opened the door all the way.

**"****AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

A bloodcurdling scream came from the inside of the dark staircase that went down, further and further into many black shadows.

The voice belonged to a kunoichi.

One that was very timid and shy.

The two boys at the top of the staircase instantly ran into the dark, save for their quick pause from the scream, to the source of the voice, yelling the kunoichi's name as they ran.

* * *

The trailing group heard a scream as well, then it died down.

This was result of the door closing, as Neji saw.

Neji and Shino voiced who everyone was thinking of on their minds.

"HINATA!"

The two instantly sped up, mere minutes away from the entrance. The rest of the group instantly followed, also keeping pace.

"Neji!" shouted the chunin. "What do you see?!" He commanded.

"Naruto and Kiba have gone into the building." Neji said with a quick and hasty tone.

"They took out the two guards at the door, and are getting rid of the rest, on the way down the stairs of the building." He continued.

"There are a lot of rooms they are passing, but they're getting close to where Hinata-sama is."

"Do you see Hinata?"

"I can't. Only glimpses every now and then. She's in pain, and they seem to have a protective barrier up."

"EVERYONE HURRY UP!" A loud voice boomed through the group.

Everyone was shocked at who the owner of the voice was.

Shino, the normally quiet and solitude person, had yelled at everyone to move faster.

He was starting to crack. His teammate was in danger and he had decided to do the responsible thing and stay with the group instead of the reckless thing that he now wish he had done before.

Without a second thought, everyone followed his command.

They were less than two minutes away from the door.

* * *

Just as Neji had said, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were making their way down the corridor at an alarming, lightning-quick rate, taking out other ninja on their route to their goal.

"Here!" Kiba confirmed halting just before turning into another hallway.

The three of them turning, could hear the scream louder and louder, as well as, to their horror, "other" sounds, many of which were difficult to describe.

Running through the hallway, they passed many metal doors, reinforced with heavy locks. One of these rooms held Hinata and it wasn't exactly difficult to see which one it was.

Akamaru barked at the only door which had notable sounds of pain and torture behind it, Kiba and Naruto both yelling in unison at the door, as if expecting it to open at the sounds of their voices. As they were about to make impact, the first door on ground level was thrown open at the timing and precision of TenTen throwing explosion tags by order of Shikamaru as they were within sight of the heavy metal.

They went through the door with precision one-by-one with Neji and Shino leading the group. Ignoring the stairs, they simply fell through the space which there were no stairs apparent. The rest of the group either followed suit, ran down, or bounced off the walls.

As they all individually fought the remaining ninja that Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru hadn't cared to fight with, using their unique ninja techniques and fighting abilities, Shino, using his bugs to make an instant path, and Neji, using his Byakugan to map out the fastest route to where he could vaguely tell where Hinata was located, made a straight path to their own goal. This goal, where Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were all beating up on the door.

"Akamaru, get ready!" Kiba ordered to his partner as they backed away from the door several feet.

Akamaru gave a confirming bark, and Kiba yelled out his signature moves in order.

"Man-Beast Clone Jutsu!" Akamaru changing into a clone of Kiba, was immediately in position for the next technique Kiba shouted out. "Gatsuuga!!!!"

Each of the Inuzukas, moved at an accelerated speed in the movement of a drill, heading on a dead-pan path to the door. The force of them hitting the door lasted for a full five seconds, in which the door cracked in several places from one point of pressure. On the last agonizing moment, the door sherked open, being wringed off its hinges, and the two Inuzukas barreled in followed by the fox-boy.

The dog and the owner finished their signature move as Akamaru transformed back into his original form, both landing on their feet withholding the sight they both saw.

Naruto ran in between both of them, stopping short of his energetic run as he looked at the scene before him.

The two other males who had followed furiously, finally hit ground floor and were led to the path where they only saw the three figures standing still with the howling scream still going on. Confused and running on masses of andrenaline, ran to where they were.

As Shino saw the reason for lack of movement, he fell to his knees staring in disbelief. Neji slowing his pace, also saw the reason, and eventually moved to a stop.

At this point a Kumo ninja fell to the ground with a grunt, followed by TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Sakura and Ino by stairs. While they had landed or stepped on the last step, Naruto had slowly walked into the room closer towards the scream reaching his hand out slowly.

As the rest of the team headed into the room Sakura asked the question, "What's wrong everyone? Why did you all stop—"

The scream suddenly stopped as Sakura was cut off by silence. She turned to look at Naruto standing with his back turned towards the rest of the group. As they all stared at Naruto with questioning looks, save for Neji, Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba (whom was about to fall onto the floor), Naruto lifted his head and turned to look at everyone.

Kiba had fallen to his hands and knees looking at the ground with Akamaru whimpering to him as Naruto eventually turned the rest of his body to the team, noticeably holding something.

"Naruto?" Sakura said with a shake in her voice.

"What is that?" Shikamaru finished.

Naruto's thumb moved over the object towards a small button that was located on the side. It had four more buttons and a small cover which revealed a tape inside of it.

As he looked up, he said, "She's not here." And pressed his thumb.

Immediately the room was filled with the bloodcurdling scream, shocking everyone. Sasuke looked around, as well as the rest of the group, and noticed speakers in the corners, walls, and other parts of the room. As realization crept over them, horror also sneaked its way into their hearts.

And for the first time in his life, Shikamaru didn't have a plan.

* * *

Bet you didn't expect that plot twist now did you? I have to be honest with you, I didn't either.

Wow. Finally finished Chapter 10.

Since we've hit this rounded 2-digit number, let me thank all of my watchers, readers, and reviewers. I apologize for making you all wait…a year… So, yeah, I'll try updating better, but the other chapters may not be as long… uh, sorry again…

Anyways, a few things on this chapter. As you can read from the other author notes, I was writing this throughout different periods of time, which affected my writing style(s). So I apologize (again) for anything sloppy or grammatically confusing or just plain stupid.

So, yeah. Thank you everybody and I'll keep trying to please you. I love your reviews and I'll write more to read more of them.

Also, if anyone gets on my case about Naruto holding a tape recorder and that there are speakers around the room, keep in mind that these guys have TVs, video games, cameras, and VHS tapes.

Oh yeah, did you know that this Chapter filled up exactly 10 pages? Go figure, huh… (It's Chapter 10 in reality. Stupid Author's Notes...)

Ah, and that BS statement I made at the end of Chapter 7 (Explanations) is no longer valid. It probably would've been before, but the plot has changed. "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?"


End file.
